


The Promise

by TanyaReed



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a challenge fic written in the...third season, I think.  Alexis asks a favor of Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

Alexis Castle was the last person Kate expected to see when she opened her door that Sunday afternoon. The teenager was dressed a little too warmly for the summer sun, and her hair was done up in a messy ponytail. There were no signs of her usual smile or dimples. Instead, worry lines marred her forehead, and her solemn blue eyes were rimmed with dark smudges that looked almost like bruises.

“Alexis, hi,” Kate said, concern pushing away her surprise. “Come in.”

There was tension in the girl's body as she crossed the threshold. Her hands were stuck in her jacket pockets and there was uncertainty in her expression.

“I'm sorry to bother you at home, Detective Beckett,” she said immediately, turning to face Kate as Kate closed the door.

“It's all right. Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you.” Alexis shook her head. Tendrils of red hair fell across her pale face.

“Is everything okay?” Kate asked gently. “Have you heard...?”

Alexis's voice was very quiet as her eyes turned to the floor and she bit her lip. “We'll find out tomorrow.”

Kate led Alexis over to the couch, and they both sat. She watched the teenager closely, waiting for her to speak.

Alexis stared at her hands for a long time. Kate didn't push her. It was hard for anyone to face their mortality. She couldn't imagine what it was like for a seventeen year old girl. Seventeen was pushing boundaries. It was trying to discover the person you were meant to be. It should never be wondering if you'll see another Christmas or what would happen if you died.

“I didn't know where else to go.” When she finally spoke, Alexis's voice was still quiet. 

“You know I'll do my best to help.”

She nodded slowly. Then she swallowed and raised her eyes to Kate's. The worry Kate saw there broke her heart. She fought to keep this from her face as she silently waited for Alexis to continue. 

“There was no one else. Gram's strong, but I don't think she's strong enough. You're the only one who can understand.”

“What do you need?”

“Your word.”

Kate's eyebrows rose.

“If something happens to me,” Alexis continued. “If I die.”

Kate reached out and took slender white fingers in her own. She squeezed them gently. “It's going to be okay, Alexis. You're going to be okay.”

She shook her head almost violently. “But, if I'm not...What if I'm not?”

Kate had no answer for this.

“Detective Beckett, if I die, will you look after my father?”

The words surprised her into a somewhat squeaky, “What?”

“I'm worried about my dad. Will you look after him? Will you help him to keep on living? You know what it's like, and he's going to need you. Will you do this for me?”

Kate let out a soft sigh as she remembered a similar scene from almost a year before. On that day, it had been Castle himself asking her to look out for Alexis if something ever happened to him. She had been so touched then that tears had come to her eyes. Again, she squeezed Alexis's hand as emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Alexis's eyes were so earnest and sad. There were tears on the girl's lashes, threatening to fall. A lump came to Kate's throat, and she realized that the eldest Castle wasn't the only one who could stab her in the heart. 

Kate had to swallow twice before she said, her voice a little rough, “Of course I will. I'll be there when he needs me.”

The tension went out of Alexis's body, and the corner of her mouth turned up slightly as she attempted a smile.

“Thank you,” she said simply.

Kate gave her a small smile of her own. “If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be here.”

“That means a lot. If it...well, if things turn out badly...it will be good to have someone outside to talk to. I love my dad, but...”

“You don't want to hurt him. You don't want him to know how afraid you are.”

Alexis dropped her eyes again. “Yeah.”

“Call me. I promise I'll answer.”

Alexis sighed heavily, as if putting aside a burden, and got to her feet. “I'd better go. I waited until Dad was taking a nap to come over. He won't let me out of his sight. He's so scared. It scares me to see how scared he is.”

“Do you need a ride home?”

“No. I brought the car.” She met Kate's eyes. “I don't know how to thank you.”

“Just take care of yourself. You'll call me?”

“As soon as I know.”

Alexis gave Kate a quick hug before hurrying out of the apartment. Kate watched her go, a heavy pressure pushing against her chest. She had come to care for Alexis deeply, and she wished she could make everything turn out okay, but cancer wasn't a criminal she could could track down and neutralize with her fists or with her gun. It was bigger than she was. She felt so helpless. 

But at least there was one thing she could do. She had made a promise to Alexis, and she intended to keep it. No matter what.


End file.
